Vanishing Romance
by MRMenaMRM
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been married for almost 6 years. During the first few years, everything was wonderful, people thought that they were the perfect couple but as time went by, reality started to kicked in and their blooming romance started to wilt. Pan Briefs begins to think that maybe it's time for her to move on.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing, not dragon ball/Z/Gt not even the plot. Story plot has been given by Charismatic Beauty and I'm just filling in the pieces.**

**My first new story in about a year! This is for Charismatic Beauty who came to me and asked for this story to be written. It's been long waited for, but I'm gonna need a little time until chapter two. I'm moving tomorrow and it'll be a while before I have it back so for now just enjoy.**

_**Vanishing Romance**_

Their relationship _was_ like a fairy tale romance. A teenage Pan Son, had a school girl crush on the 28-year-old Trunks Brief, president of capsule corporation. And to the eye, Trunks Briefs was the bachelor of the month type; he was handsome, smart, rich and strong. He was also very loving and caring to his family and friends and he would do anything in his power to help save the earth. Pan Son was your typical tomboy with a temper that rivaled her grandmother's but she was also very kind and loved her family and friends very much. She also would do anything she could to protect the earth.

But never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect the one and only Trunks Briefs to return her feelings. Mainly because one he was a good few years older than her and two he could have any woman he wanted. Trunks saw something special in Pan that he had never seen in any woman or girl he's dated in the past. He'd eventually prove that to her.

Their close friendship blossomed into romance and as it was in every fairy tale, they married. The Sons and Briefs along with close friends attended the beautiful ceremony and were so happy for the two. They all believed that Trunks and Pan were the perfect pair but as time went by their happy marriage slowly began to change...

...

The sounds of plates were the only noises to come from the young Mrs. as she set the table for two. Her purple haired husband sat quietly in his seat after entering the door, so without word she served him and after serving herself she sat herself across from him. The two began to eat, neither bothered to look at the other. To any one who'd come across this, they'd feel the intense tension, but then notice how the married couple tried to avoid it.

Something snapped in the woman because she unexpectedly brought herself to look the man in the eye. It took some time before Trunks dropped his fork against his plate, agitatedly. "Thank you for dinner, Pan."

Her eyes rolled and settled on her hand, which was bare of the wedding ring she took off earlier to prepare dinner. "Can't even get a response now, huh?" She heard him scoff and immediately turned to face him, a cold expression on her face.

"Would you like one now? My deepest apologies, Trunks. But I wasn't the one who told me to stop "nagging". She pressed her palms against the table as she stood, looking down at him.

He also stood up and pushed his side of the table back down, challenging Pan in some sort of way. "I was tired, Pan. Of course I said that because I really don't need to come home to _that_ when I've had incompetent employees to deal with already!" His nostrils flared as he growled out his response. Tonight, the man came home late again from work and was incredibly tired, but now he had his wife to deal with again.

"Oh, now I'M incompetent?" She shrieked.

Trunks look drastically changed to one of confusion. "I didn't say that!" He shot back in defense. The raven haired woman standing before him had been taking every word he spoke so personally, lately. And to be honest he was getting quite fed up with the idea of trying to comfort her.

She didn't seem to want anything to do with him by the way things looked. There was still times where they wouldn't be fighting, but that was when they settled for silence. They'd never snuggle up in bed together anymore and sometimes kisses seemed forced. He watched her let out a sigh. He sighed too.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." After that being said, he pushed his chair in before making his way past Pan.

The young woman gripped his arm for a moment and replied. "I also made cheesecake brownies earlier. There not hot out of the oven how you like them, but..." She trailed off seeing Trunks put a hand over hers, the one gripping his arm. Staring up at her husband, she felt like they were back in the earlier steps of their marriage, how he was looking at her right at this moment.

Then Trunks slowly removed her hand from his arm and half smiled at her. "I'm pretty full Panny. I'll eat some in the morning with coffee because I know I won't have time for an actual breakfast. I better wash up and go to sleep, night." He gave her a little peck on her cheek before walking out of the room.

"You better hope there's still some left by then!" She barked, but Trunks was already gone. He more than likely heard her, but was obviously done with the conversation.

Pushing her curls out of her face and straightening her posture she grumbled violent words at her husband. Just before his arrival she was attempting to make herself over for her husband, but how easily had he shot her attempts down the toilet. He didn't bother to even tell her anything.

Swiftly sitting herself upon the island bar next to the platter of brownies, which Pan started eating. Not even finished with her first brownie she pushed the platter out of her reach. Mumbling, "You're such an idiot."

...

_"Oh my gosh, Trunks! You're such an idiot."_

_The older man pulled back away from his tempered girlfriend, laughing at her serious expression. "You told me to put in the eggs and I did!" Leave it to the grand-daughter of Chichi to get this upset over cooking._

_She turned around with a whisk at hand that was covered in brownie batter. The chocolatey goodness, streaming down her forearm, which the young miss failed to notice. "Uh, hello? Who the hell throws a whole egg in the mix, you're supposed to crack the eggshell. See, like this." She demonstrated the process, while Trunks continued to laugh._

_The gorgeous man, then became a distraction and she couldn't help but giggle along with him. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" Her voice was sincere, hiding her true intentions that were in a plastic bag behind her back._

_"You have batter all over your cheek," he cupped her face in his hand, licking the cheek in question. Before she could pull back, Trunks pressed his lips on hers and held her tightly by the waist so she couldn't escape him. Too bad for him, she was quick to pour the flour above them, ruining the moment._

_They stood across from each other covered in the white powder and appeared ghost like. Trunks stared at her intensely and she dropped the empty bag smiling nervously up at her boyfriend. Shrugging her shoulders, she ran for the door._

_Trunks was obviously faster and caught her by the waist, spinning her into his arm, trapping her. "You got me, big deal..." Silence fell over and not a second later Trunks tickled the woman in his arms, gaining endless gasps and shrieking from the brunette._

_"Ok, I'm sorry." She blurted out when he stopped._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, babe."_

_She rose a brow at him, questionably. "Oh?"_

_"You made this mess... Now it's time for you to clean it up." He whispered in her ear huskily, sending shivers up her body. _

_In one quick move, Trunks threw her over his shoulder and approached their bathroom. Pan giggled in response, loving the man more with each passing second._

...

That moment was far from her grasp now. She jumped off the counter after finishing off her brownie and shut the lights off in the kitchen. Noticing the bathroom door open, she went in and there stood the man she had married 7 years ago.

It wasn't always like this, the conversations short, nope. The constant bickering, nope. Her moodiness, maybe. Though it was never to this extreme in the past, she remember her parents once going through something of the sort.

That also reminded her, she was in need for some 'girl talk' with mom. She'd have to remember to call her in the morning.

After rinsing his mouth and the sink, Trunks walked passed his wife. He even closed the door behind him, which made the black-haired woman scoff. She looked at herself in the mirror before falling into the palms of her hands.

'_No wonder he doesn't go near me. I'm hideous!_' She thought angrily, rubbing her face in hopes it would disappear. _I'd prefer 'incompetent employees' than see me more than I should too._

The opened the cabinet to get out her toothbrush, but stopped when she realized Trunks got the last bit of toothpaste. "Seriously."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much, Charismatic Beauty. This was a pleasure to write lol. I really hope I don't keep you waiting too long for chapter two. I have it set out in my head and being that I should be back in school around the 15th I can update using their internet. Seriously, that is probably the only reason I go to school! Peace out for now!


End file.
